There are various types of transmissions utilized in vehicles. One type of transmission can include an input shaft coupled to an engine of a vehicle. The input shaft is rotatable about a central axis. An output shaft cooperates with the input shaft and is also rotatable about the central axis. Specifically, the input shaft is disposed in the output shaft, with a seal disposed between the input and output shafts for preventing fluid from leaking therebetween. The seal can create friction between the input and output shafts as the shafts rotate which can cause spinloss of the input and output shafts.